Armi, viaggi e manette
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Sebastian compra un par de esposas con felpudo de tigre.Jim encuentra dichas esposas dentro de las cosas de Moran y decide enseñarle a su francotirador que no debe comprar si su permiso.¡Regalito para Moni!


**Summary: **Sebastian compra un par de esposas con felpudo de encuentra dichas esposas dentro de las cosas de Moran y decide enseñarle a su francotirador que no debe comprar si su permiso.¡Regalito para Moni!

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio…¡ni siquiera la idea! Solo la historia ;P

**Advertencias:** Menciones de muertes (nada serio, no se preocupen)…y…puede que algo (muy ligero) de D/s xD

**Nota de Autora:** ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, MONI! Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero espero que te guste. Seguro que no es lo que tenías en mente, pero espero que te agrade y que te ¿diviertas? Eso xD

**Armi, viaggi e manette**

_Miércoles, 02:00 a.m. Somalia, África (Martes 23:00 p.m. Londres)_

Era un día caluroso. Bueno, pero ¿qué día no es caluroso en África? Estaba en un trabajo, uno que me había encomendado Jim. Debía matar a un contrabandista de armas, para que Moriarty pudiera ocupar su lugar. Nada muy difícil ni nada. Ya lo tenía en mi mira y estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando mi teléfono vibró (nunca llevaba teléfonos a los trabajos, hasta que Jim me lo ordenó, diciendo que podría necesitarme); era un mensaje de él. _"Tienes 10 horas para estar en casa."_ Fruncí el ceño, esto era raro. Es decir, Jim tenía propiedades en todo el mundo (con su trabajo como Consultor Criminal no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar). Pero al único lugar al que le decía casa era a _mi_ departamento en las afueras de Londres. Así que ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pero igualmente era complicado.

Un vuelo de Somalia a Inglaterra toma 9 horas y media, si tienes suerte. Suspirando resignado, volví a agarrar mi rifle y disparé. La bala le dio en el cuello. Sin perder ni un segundo, me bajé de un salto de la roca en la que estaba acomodado y me metí en el jeep. Tenía mi bolso en el asiento trasero, así que me dirigí directo al aeropuerto.

_Miércoles 08:45 a.m. Londres_

Me quedaban 15 minutos (o menos) para llegar al departamento o si no…No quería pensar en eso, nunca es bueno adelantar las tragedias. No teniendo otra opción para que el chofer del taxi se apurase, así que le puse una Glock en el cuello, y escondiendo mi cara detrás de la cabecera del asiento le dije que se apurara. Al señor casi le dio un infarto, pero obedeció (_chico_ _listo_). En menos de diez minutos estábamos en frente del edificio. Le di un billete de 50 libras y le dije que conservara el cambio. Me agradeció entrecortadamente y, solo por las dudas, le aclaré que si pensaba en decirle algo a la policía, ya estaría muerto antes de llegar a la comisaría. Empalideciendo, aceleró y se perdió en las calles.

Medio riéndome y medio preocupado, subí por las escaleras hasta el 5º piso (el edificio no tenía ascensor, era antiguo y era por eso que lo había elegido, y al parecer, a Jim le había gustado eso también). Tomé una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta. Jim estaba sobre la alfombra, meditando. Sabía que cuando estaba así era para que su mente descansara un tiempo y que no había que molestarlo; así que sin hacer ruido fui a la cocina a hacerme un café bien cargado (no había dormido casi nada en el vuelo, y a pesar de no saber qué era lo que Moriarty tenía en mente, presentía que no iba a poder dormir hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas).

Luego de casi treinta minutos (en los cuales me había hecho ya dos cafés más) mi jefe por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-me preguntó. Probablemente ya lo sabía (su súper intelecto y eso) pero querría comprobar que dijera la verdad y si había llegado a tiempo.

-Hace…27 minutos y 40 segundos, aproximadamente.-le contesté, sabiendo que apreciaba la exactitud sobre todo.

-Bien, cumpliste con el plazo.

-Si, Jim, lo hice. Ahora ¿a qué se debió tu mensaje? ¿Algún trabajo urgente? ¿Cliente rebelde? ¿Encuentro con Holmes?-esas eran todas las posibles razones que se me habían ocurrido, pero con Jimmy nada nunca podría ser tan simple.

-No. Es debido a algo que encontré entre tus posesiones…-dijo haciéndose el misterioso.

-¿Revisaste mis cosas?_ ¿Otra vez?_-en realidad no me sorprendía mucho, pero sí era algo que odiaba: tener un jefe (y encima amante) tan entrometido era desesperante a veces, en el mejor de los casos (y por la mirada que tenía Jim, este _no_ era uno de ellos).

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dejaste tu maleta abierta, después de todo. Yo me acerqué para cerrarla…-

-Claro, como la _buena_ persona que eres.-le interrumpí siendo sarcástico.

-…y esto captó mi atención.-terminó, a la par que sacaba de su espalda un par de…_¡No!_ Tragué fuerte…eran las esposas con afelpado de tigre que había comprado hace dos días (depende el horario en el que vivas) y con las que había querido sorprenderlo. Al parecer, el sorprendido sería yo.

-Yo…esto…-parecía un idiota tartamudeando nervioso, pero Jim era una de las poquísimas personas que podían ponerme nervioso.

-¿Querías sorprenderme, no?-preguntó con una sonrisita dulce que me daba mala espina.

-Sí, pero…- no logré terminar.

-Pero te arruine la sorpresa, que lástima.-dijo haciendo un puchero, burlándose.

-Jimmy…-traté de apaciguarlo un poco, usando el apodo con el que solo yo podía llamarle.

-No, _Sebby_, eso no funcionará.-rió mientras se acercaba, sosteniendo las esposas con el dedo índice. Sabía que si me movía para tratar de escapar (cosa que era poco probable que lograra, pero que me tentaba intentar hacer) Moriarty solo se enojaría más, y eso no era bueno. -¿De verdad creíste que podías comprar algo (sobre todo algo como _esto_) sin que yo me enterara? Sebastián, Sebastián… ¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo me entero de todo lo que pasa alrededor de lo _mío_?

-¿Y yo soy tuyo ahora?-pregunté tratando de sonar sarcástico, ignorando ese calorcito que se formó en mi pecho al escuchar su declaración de pertenencia sobre mí.

-Sebby…has sido mío desde que quise tenerte.-sonrió con burla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y desde cuándo sería eso?

-Desde que te vi matar a ese tal Ronald Adair, supe que te quería, y que ibas a ser mío.-Yo no pude más que estremecerme, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto:

_Me habían echado del ejército hace 6 meses, más o menos. Ahora me ganaba la vida en los clubes privados, jugando al póker por mucho y haciendo trampas para no perder. Era bueno, pero en un Bagatelle (un club al que iba seguido) un miembro me descubrió. No sé si el muchacho era idiota o demasiado inocente, pero me había confrontado diciendo que quería que devolviera el dinero o le diría a los dueños (ni siquiera quería el dinero para él, imagínate). Esa misma noche lo asesiné, con una pistola que había conseguido a escondidas antes de que me echaran del ejército (prefería los rifles por la calidad de puntería que te permitía, pero todavía no había podido conseguir una). Cuando estaba guardando el arma, escuché una voz burlona a mis espaldas._

_-¿Siempre matas a tus compañeros de juegos?-preguntó con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y maliciosa._

_-Solo cuando son estúpidos.-respondí, apuntándole con la pistola. Él solo soltó una risita psicópata, como si la situación le causara gracia. En ese momento no podía sentir más odio hacia ese personaje vestido con un traje elegante y sonrisa punzante. _

_Poco sabía yo que terminaría siendo mi jefe, mi amante…y si, mi dueño._

Perdido como estaba en mis recuerdos, y siendo el sigiloso como era (incluso si yo tenía entrenamiento militar y era sigiloso como un animal), me di cuenta de que Jim estaba detrás de mí cuando ya era tarde y tenía mis muñecas entre las esposas, menos mal que había decidido comprar las que tenían el felpudo y no las comunes.

Porque tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar _largo_ rato con ellas.

….

….

El título significa "Armas, viajes y esposas" ;)

….

**Espero que te haya gustado! No estaba de humor para escribir smut, así que espero que no lo haya arruinado y que lo hayas disfrutado igualmente ;)**

**¿Algún review?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
